Analytical or scientific instruments may be used in connection with sample analysis. Such instruments may include, for example, an instrument system that performs mass spectrometry, liquid chromatography, gas chromatography, and the like. In connection with such instruments, the installation process typically includes manual mechanical operations to set up the instrument being installed. For example, in connection with installation of a mass spectrometer, the manual operations in connection installation may include unpacking instrument components, the physical setup of the instrument at a customer site where the instrument will be utilized, connecting instrument components to any required power supply, and the like. Once the instrument is physically set up, the installation process may continue with manually performing installation tests to optimize and/or test installed instrument functionality. Such installation testing is typically performed manually and successful completion of such tests ensures that the instrument's performance and/or operation are acceptable after completion of the manual mechanical setup. However, such manual installation testing may have drawbacks. Typically, a highly skilled and qualified technician is required to perform such installation testing. Additionally, the manual testing may be inconsistently performed across instruments thereby leading to inconsistent results regarding instrument performance after completion of the manual setup. Furthermore, performing the testing manually as well gathering and analyzing test results manually may be time consuming, cumbersome and error prone.